


Hunt

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Fights, Fluff, Humor, Monster Boyfriend, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You may have bitten off more than you could chew when you decided to go hunting by yourself
Relationships: Hircine (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request over on my Tumblr and I wanted to upload it here as well. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Here was the request if anyone was interested:  
> "Heya, I found you on ao3 via your elderscrolls stuff! It's really good!! May I request a Hircine x reader? Fluff or smut is fine! Maybe the reader is smol werewolf and Hircine feels the desire to protect."

In your defense, the Wamassu had looked a lot smaller from a distance. But the bigger they are the harder they fell. The challenge didn’t deter you. You’d be the talk among your pack if you could successfully hunt such a fierce creature all by yourself. You were strong, you could take it.

Electricity crackled through the air, making every hair on your werewolf body stand up from the feeling. You rolled through murky swamp water, dodging the jaws of the large reptile as it tried to crush your skull between its teeth. It had an advantage in the swamp, scales shimmering with water as it slid around on its belly, using its legs to propel itself towards you. All the swamp water did for you was mat your fur and sank in between your toes.

The odds weren’t in your favour but you refused to give up as you circled around the lizard, looking for an opportunity to strike at its exposed flank. Adrenaline pumped through your veins; your yellow eyes wild as your animalistic side controlled your movements. You were a proud werewolf, you were not about to be beaten by a stupid, overgrown lizard.

The Wamassu hissed as its tail cracked in the air like a whip, the spiked tail gouging out holes in the dirt. Saliva dripped from its maw as it snapped its jaws, razor sharp teeth glinting in the light. You swiped at its legs, hoping to knock it off balance and deliver a fatal blow. You weren’t expecting it to throw its entire body weight to one side and slam its hip against you.

You howled in pain, the blow sending you reeling back. The force had been so strong it knocked you out of your transformation, completely draining the last of your energy. You flailed around in the mud, trying to find purchase and claw your way out. Your eyes widened as the Wamassu roared, the ground trembling as it raced towards you. As a helpless human, you wouldn’t be able to survive another blow from a creature thrice your size. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for your impending death to crush you. You winced when you heard a sickening crunch of bones being snapped but you felt no pain. 

Everything suddenly fell eerily silent. Your ears were ringing from the deafening silence and you peeled your hands away from your eyes and dared to take a look. You gasped sharply at what you saw. The Wamassu lay motionless at your feet. You scrambled to your feet, standing up on shaky legs. You took a cautious step forward, foot gently tapping its limp head before you scurried back. No response. Dead. Your brow furrowed in confusion; your breathing shaky as your heart continued to pound in your ears from your near-death experience. What killed it?

You squealed as something grabbed you by the back of your neck and hauled you up into the air. You struggled but stopped when you came face to face with your mystery assailant. A tall man stood before you, the skull of a deer covering his face and obscuring his features. But you could still see his golden eyes staring at you through the mask. You swallowed thickly, immediately recognising the imposing figure.

"Hircine" you mumbled. 

He had picked you up by the scruff of your clothes, letting your feet dangle in the air as you flailed in his grip. He was like a mother, picking up its wriggling child by the scruff of the neck. His eyes narrowed, pupils turning into thin pin pricks as his stare drenched your body with a cold sweat.

"What did I tell you?"

His gruff voice made your spine curl as chills raced down your back. You licked your lips timidly as you avoided his stare.

"Not to stray from the pack" you supplied.

"And what did you do?"

"I strayed from the pack" you replied meekly. 

He let out a loud huff of air as he snorted. The Daedric Prince released you from his grip, letting you drop to the ground. You land flat on your backside with a dull thud, murky water splashing over your skin. The only thing that hurt was the blow to your pride. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he continued to make you uncomfortable with just a simple stare.

He was your pack master yet you had disobeyed him and wandered off on your own. Surprisingly, he wasn’t mad with you. You were only young and he had expected this kind of behaviour. Recently turned werewolves thought they could take on anything once the thrill of the hunt started to cloud their senses and they had a tendency to be reckless. As leader it was his job to make sure all members of his pack were protected and ready should he call on them to hunt.

You didn’t realise that the Daedra had been keeping a more vigilant eye on you. You were a lot smaller than he was. Well, everyone was. He was a Daedric Prince. But he thought you were a lot smaller than the rest of the pack and he felt a desire to protect you. He was far too proud to ever admit that the moment he noticed you had wandered off; worry had drenched his entire being. He was lucky he got to you before that Wamassu had crushed you.

You grunted softly as you picked yourself out of the mud, flicking bits of it off your skin and wiping the dirt from your brow. Your body was aching all over from your scrap with the giant lizard. You must have looked like a miserable sight standing next to the proud Daedric Prince. You looked back at the dead Wamassu, placing your hands on your hips as you rolled your shoulders.

"I could have taken it" you boasted.

You stare at Hircine's mask, his soulless gaze piercing right through you. He didn’t have to utter a single word to call you out on your lie. A shiver wracks your spine and you deflate, losing all of your gusto in an instance.

"Okay. Maybe I bit off more than I could chew" you admitted.

You flinched as he placed his large hand on the top of your head. He gently ruffled your hair, fingers tickling your scalp. He didn’t need to berate you. It was clear you had realised your mistake.

"You're still just a pup. You'll learn."

You smiled up at him. You didn’t realise he had taken such a shine to you. Your opinion changed rather quickly as you winced when he pulled your hair.

"But disobey me again, mortal, and you’ll regret it."

Well, he may have been a fair Daedric Prince but he wasn’t exactly benevolent.


End file.
